


The Bandit From Hell

by PesterJester



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Don't get attached to anyone, Gonna be a wild ride, I'm a horrible person, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Lari and her brother Cabyn were terrified. they had to get away, they couldn't die, they were just mere children and nothing more. they were innocent, what sins did they have? Why had the Bandit come here. Why did he have to hurt everyone? No one deserves this and yet this is happening.The Fire doesn't last long and neither does anyone in this world.{updates are gonna be random}





	The Bandit From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa! hello! I'm finally writing about this AU! this is my most fleshed out AU!!
> 
> Just want to say this, do expect some weird stuff with species and all that, I have taken most species used in this AU and story and fleshed them out and did a whole lot.
> 
> the biggest thing I'm gonna warn you about is the fact that Breeding, Mating, and Pregnancy are things I worked on for the species, and I know there will be people who aren't exactly into that stuff. when the chapter comes that has that stuff, I'll add the tags for it and a warning in a note and chapter title.
> 
> also, pretty much every character that will be featured in this will be OCs, even Bandit since hes different enough to count as one for me.

On Earth a shadowy creature and his small army had arrived, they were destructive and murderous. All feared them, especially the one leading them, The Bandit. He had a long and serpentine body and intensely glowing eyes. He wore a hat that mimicked his face. Around his neck was a dark and fluffy mane, which seemed to make him less intimidating, but only in appearance.

He was known for destroying towns and slaughtering hundreds and seemingly with no reason at all. He always smiled as he watched the carnage, he held no remorse for what he and his little army did, and why should he when he enjoyed every single bit of it? There was only a trail of death and destruction that followed Bandit and all knew this. 

However, what most don’t know is that there is a reason behind every single bit of this. No one knows where Bandit goes when he isn’t destroying all he can. No one knows what Bandit even is. Most call him a demon or a devil. Some believe he had come to punish all for their sins, to spread a message. Eventually people began calling him The Bandit From Hell.

There are few survivors of Bandit’s raids and attacks, most are scarred for life. Most are covered in blood and have many injuries. Most simply die after, unable to keep going after all the pain and hurt. Families are left torn apart and grieve for those lost. Men, women, and even children die. Bandit does not spare anyone, its either die or escape.

But still, no one really knows what Bandit is. No one knows about his reason, his motive. No one knows where he goes or does after. Everyone simply panics and warns others, everyone fears him and pray that he does not come to their home. But no one can be certain where he strikes next, who he kills next, no one ever knows or will.

All just know…

Bandit is here to kill.


End file.
